


like a breath

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Haiku Series, Harold Finch centric, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He is like a breath —





	like a breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillClaudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/gifts).

**Nathan**

He is like water —  
Flow, change, movement, excitement —  
Too much to contain.

**Grace**

She is like bright fire —  
Burning through any loneliness—  
Full of sweet longing.

**John**

He is like the earth —  
Steady and unwavering —  
Loyal to a fault.

**Harold**

He is like pure air —  
Everywhere and nowhere —  
Hard to truly hold.

He is like a ghost —  
Secrets told in trust and kept —  
Seen and then unseen.

He is like a breath —  
Unaware of his own worth —  
Wanted, needed, loved. 


End file.
